Butterfly
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: oneshot song fic kinda done to the song Butterfly from DDR. Kagome sings away her troubles and Sesshomaru comes to her rescue when the unexpected happens.


InuYasha had run off to see Kikyo again. Kagome walked through the forest till she came upon a small clearing with a large boulder to the side. She sighed and sat down on it looking up at the stars. She let her senses survey the area around her and found nothing to harm her. Kagome sighed again and took a breath and began to sing as a small tear ran down her face.

_"I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai"_

Sesshomaru froze as he first smelt her tears and then as he heard her sing. He could feel the miko's sadness and wondered where his idiot half-brother was. Maybe that was the reason for her sadness; the pup had run off to the dead clay miko again. He listened in carefully as she continued to pour her soul into the song.

"_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky  
Where's my samurai,  
Where's my samurai_"

Sesshomaru stopped behind the tree that was behind the boulder she sat on and pondered. Yes, the colors matched up with her. The bright green of her indecently short kimono and the blue and black of her flowing hair.

"_I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_"

Kagome furiously wiped away her tears. There was no one for her like that. It was only a song from her time. No matter what she said to herself, images of Sesshomaru kept flitting through her head. His quietness could just be shyness, but only around some maybe. She sighed again as another tear slipped down her face.

"It's sad…he fits every description of that song the more I think about it," she whispered to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to calm down.

Sesshomaru leaned his back against the tree and closed his eyes trying not to sigh out loud. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was. The song said a lot about him in a way. Sesshomaru wasn't really shy, but he wasn't exactly outspoken either. Nor would he regret keeping her under his watch.

'Wait,' he thought. When did he start thinking of this in terms of her and him? No matter how much the miko intrigued him, she was still a human. Sesshomaru sighed as his inner youkai screamed at him to take the miko in his arms and comfort her. Yes, that was the reason he was here, masking his aura, always watching over her even though InuYasha was there, but never allowing himself to be near her. Sesshomaru suddenly tensed as he sensed a youkai approaching fast.

Kagome broke away from her tears as she felt the fast moving aura of the approaching youkai. And unfortunately it wasn't Koga either. Reaching for her bow and arrows beside her, she was surprised when it suddenly appeared before her, a death glare aimed in her direction. Kagome froze with fear as the youkai slowly approached her. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming youki pulse directly behind her. Kagome trembled as she realized she was trapped.

"Step away from the miko or suffer death, weakling," Sesshomaru's silken voice said as he stepped out behind the tree, his sword already drawn and eyes glinting dangerously. Kagome gasped softly. _Sesshomaru_ was coming to her rescue!? What was he even doing here, she should have sensed him. The youkai in front of her growled, snapping her attention back to it. Sesshomaru shook his head and stepped foreword towards it. He laid a clawed hand on Kagome's head trying to reassure her of her safety.

Sesshomaru streaked foreword and sliced through it, Tokijen completely disintegrating the offending youkai. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to Kagome, his sword sheathed once again in his obi. He gave her a questioning look wondering if she was ok and why he could smell faint traces of her fear. Sesshomaru stopped before her and placed his hands on either side of her face. She was the reason he was whole again; a few days before the final battle she had healed his arm completely, giving him that gift. InuYasha was ticked of course, but who cares. Sesshomaru sighed again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked softly, trying to show his concern in his eyes. He saw that she still had a single tear drop on her cheek and Sesshomaru wiped it away and asked her again if she was alright. After a slight pause, he said her name in a small whisper. "Kagome….answer me….please?" It was the please that brought her back to reality.

"Sessh….Sesshomaru?" she said in a shaky voice. His eyes brightened as she said his name. At least she was coming out of her shock a little. "What are you doing here?" he had to resist smiling at her.

"Protecting you considering my idiot brother is apparently too weak to do so," he said icily. InuYasha was an idiot to leave Kagome alone. He smirked as her aura flared in anger to defend her friend. "Good," he said more softly. "I would rather have you irritated than fearful and unresponsive. Yes, I know InuYasha isn't truly weak, just hopelessly stupid to leave you on your own." He tensed as the scent of her sadness washed over him.

"He's off with Kikyo again. He left me with the others. I walked off on my own Sesshomaru. I needed to be on my own," she said in a small voice, looking away from him. Sesshomaru sighed and started to speak but was cut off by her. "At least I was practical enough to bring my bow and arrows with me so please don't call me stupid…..please don't be like InuYasha," she whispered the last part so low even he could barely hear it. Sesshomaru's inner youkai roared in anger that InuYasha could be so stupid as to treat her like that.

"Kagome-"he started.

"Three times," she stated.

"Three times what Kagome?" he asked slightly confused.

"Four times now you've said my name. You've never said it before. It was always miko with you. Why have you started using my name?" she asked directly looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru softly smiled.

"Because InuYasha is too ignorant to even remember your these past few weeks and you needed to hear it from someone other than your friends," he said as he wiped away another tear. "Please don't cry. I can't stand the smell of a woman's tears. And before you say it, not it's not because I find them a weakness."

Kagome pulled away slightly and wiped away her tears. She couldn't understand why he was being so caring. It didn't make sense. Not one bit. Sesshomaru looked so different tonight; maybe it was just the moonlight shining down on them making him look so unreal. As if it was nothing but a dream. But he had come to her rescue. The youkai had been real. Why was this so…. different? He was acting like her knight in shining armor. She squeaked as Sesshomaru gently picked her up off the boulder, jumped on top of it and sat down, cradling her in his arms.

Sesshomaru held her in his lap and stroked her hair like he had done several time for Rin when the child had a nightmare. Kagome hesitantly let her head rest against his chest and tried to relax. She almost felt like purring like a cat as he stroked her hair. "Why Sesshomaru?" she softly questioned him.

"Why what Kagome?" he asked anticipating her real question.

"Why did you come to my rescue like a knight in shining armor?" she whispered. 'And why are you being so kind?' she thought to herself.

"Not a knight Kagome. I am no knight. I was trained to be an honorable samurai. And now…if you wish for me to be…I am your samurai," Sesshomaru said turning her face to look directly at him. His inner youkai nodded its head in approval to his response. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes widened in surprise then dimmed with a warm inner light as a smile spread onto her face.

Sesshomaru softly stroked her cheek and gave her a small smile. He leaned foreword and placed his forehead on top of hers and nuzzled his nose against hers. He smirked as she nuzzled him back. Kagome had to hold back a whimper as she wished he would just kiss her. Sesshomaru seemed to read her mind as he softly melded his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, only lips on lips, though his inner beast was screaming for more. Kagome let out a small whimper as Sesshomaru pulled back. He gently pushed her head against his chest, his armor removed before they even sat down.

"Sleep, Kagome," he whispered, holding her against him. "Sleep and know you are truly protected." She nodded and snuggled into his arms as Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair. Kagome slept soundly through the night. As morning emerged, Sesshomaru gently carried her in his arms toward her camp.

Just as Sesshomaru emerged into camp, InuYasha emerged just opposite him with Kikyo holding his arm. Sango and Miroku woke up as InuYasha let out a shout towards Sesshomaru and the sleeping Kagome.

"Get your damn hands off of her Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to where Kagome's sleeping bag was and laid her down on it. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing you bastard!? What did you do to Kagome!" InuYasha yelled again.

"Quiet down InuYasha. You'll wake her up. Due to your own neglect, she was almost killed and possibly would have, had I not been there. Me being here is partially your own fault-"Sesshomaru said icily.

"My fault!? If that whore wasn't so fucking weak-"InuYasha started to say before he was cut off my Sesshomaru's hand closing around his throat and his back slammed into a tree.

"Don't you dare call her a whore unless you're going to admit to being one yourself whelp. She is still untainted, while you try and go behind her and your friends' backs and rut with this clay bitch. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes bleeding red in his pent up anger finally being let out.

"Because he's an idiot and not worth it. If he wants to screw a clay pot that's his problem. Let him down Sesshomaru," Kagome said calmly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Sesshomaru sighed and dropped InuYasha. "Good," she smiled. "Come here Sesshomaru. You need to calm down." Everyone gasped as Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to her side and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"Kagome! Get away from him!" InuYasha yelled out.

"Wow InuYasha. You actually remembered my name for once. Sit…now shut up. I'm going back to sleep, get over yourself," Kagome said rolling her eyes as she laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome as she got comfortable and shrugged their shoulders. Kikyo pulled up a pissed off InuYasha telling him to let them be.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold around Kagome just slightly as he bent to whisper in her ear, "Sleep well watashino chisai cho….." she chuckled softly.

"Watashino samurai," she sighed as sleep claimed her once again.

* * *

This was dedicated to Marcie, who got the song right on one of my other stories. Yay for her. Sorry this took me so long to type it up, I'm rather lazy………

Watashino chisai cho- my little butterfly

Watashino samurai- my samurai

Miko- priestess

Youkai- demon

Youki- demon energy/magic (depending on who you talk to)


End file.
